1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flexible display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the flexible display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses generally include televisions (TVs), computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers and smartphones which are increasingly in demand, and these display apparatuses display an image corresponding to a signal input by an external device.
A flat panel display module with high image quality, such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, is used in display apparatuses.
Recently, flexible displays which can be manufactured to be lightweight and thin and have high portability have been developed. However, in order to manufacture a flexible display device, a thin substrate needs to be employed, and thus, the manufactured flexible display is vulnerable to an external impact.